


Roll for Initiative

by Oreocat155338



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Naruto
Genre: Angst, DnD AU, Fluff, Gen, Kakashi is a Monk/rogue, Kakashi's race is homebrew, Minato is a swiftstride shifter monk, Obito is a half-elf wild magic sorcerer, and I roll for them, that nobody asked for, yes they all have character sheets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: The DND AU nobody asked for...Or, Kakashi accidentally kidnaps Obito but really, he's better off with him and Minato, right?
Relationships: Hakate Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Hakate Kakashi, Uchiha Obito & Namikaze Minato
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi never should've stopped. One minute he'd been on a run-of-the-mill quest, when he heard fighting.

  
So he'd gone to investigate.

That'd been his mistake, because he'd seen a bunch of teens fighting some apes.

One of them had been isolated from the others - a half-elf, where his fellows were fully elvish - who didn't seem the slightest bit inclined to help him as the apes swarmed him.  


He raised his hands to cast a spell and-

And a third eye appeared on his head. Huh. The apes continued towards him, unperturbed. As the boy scrabbled backward, yelling for help, he was-

He was ignored.

He desperately threw out a hand, and-

Three of the apes were struck by lightning.

Kakashi, before he was even sure about what he was doing, was throwing himself forward, attacking the first of the four apes still attacking the boy.

The apes weren't aware either, and his attack hit the ape, his quarterstaff hitting the ape solidly in the face as he dropped down on them. Before they had the chance to respond, he twisted, releasing the quarterstaff and landing a punch on the ape.

"You could be of some help here!" He snapped at the boy behind him.

"I'm trying!" He snapped as his next spell fizzled out. The other teen swore under his breath, before he successfully launched a firebolt at the furthest ape. "Yes!" He cheered as the ape caught fire.

The ape in front of Kakashi swung at him, but Kakashi didn't have to dodge as the swing went wide. Its other swing was closer, but only marginally.

A second ape had made it to him and swung as well. The first attack missed, but the second-

Well. He was barely able to dodge. As it was, the fist grazed his hair.

The other two, unable to punch him for now, threw rocks at him. He was able to dodge them all, though it wasn't hard. He suspected his sudden emergence had thrown them off guard.

He gritted his teeth as he swung his quarterstaff again, and the ape dodged his swing. He swung a punch, and it hit but-

He hadn't put enough force behind it, frustrated with his earlier miss as he was.

As the other teen tried his next spell, the ground caught fire. Kakashi spun, launching himself into a tree, grabbing the other teen as he took off-

The apes all tried to hit him, but they missed, distracted by the fire-

He nearly fell out of the tree as a rock smacked him in the knee, causing it to buckle-

He'd caught himself with a hand, the other boy grabbing him around the neck as he began to fall.

And Kakashi managed to escape, the other boy clinging to him as he sprinted away from the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi deposited the boy somewhere safe while he got the reward. Then, he returned to the boy, who was anxiously waiting for him.

  
"They won't give you a ransom you know." He told Kakashi, his scent betraying the truth to the statement. "My magic won't do what it's supposed to. I'm worthless to them."

And... Kakashi knew that if something would've happened to him his father would've come after him up until-

Until his death. Now, Kakashi traveled with Minato. The other man had been the student of one of his father's friends and he _cared_ about Kakashi. He would've insisted on coming along if Kakashi hadn't snuck out.

Which... He would be getting a scolding for when he got back, but first, he had to figure out what to do about the boy he'd rescued.

"Then you don't have to go home." He replied without really thinking. He and Minato were a good team, but Obito was an extra pair of eyes, strange uncontrollable magic notwithstanding. When it worked, it did strange things and maybe Minato could figure it out. The man was a _genius_.

"You can travel with me and Minato-sensei." The offer came naturally, and Kakashi found he genuinely meant it. He liked something about the other teen, even if he wasn't sure quite what it was yet.

"You- you haven't even asked my name!" The boy floundered. Kakashi was suddenly struck with a foreboding... The boy seemed a lot like Minato-sensei.

"My name is Hakate Kakashi." He introduced himself, because it was the polite thing to do. "What's your name?"

"Hakate?" The boy repeated. "I've heard that name before..." He trailed off, and Kakashi fought the urge to tap his foot impatiently. "The White Fang?"

"My father." Kakashi's voice was carefully bland. "Your name?"

"Oh!" The boy blinked. "Sorry, Uchiha Obito! That's my name..." He trailed off. "How do you go from kidnapping to-"

"I was rescuing you!" Kakashi snapped. "You might not've seen it, but those so-called friends of yours weren't even trying to get to you. Were it not for me, you likely would've died. Or did you miss that I was _fighting_ those things until you set everything on fire?"

"I would've been fine!" Obito insisted, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow judgingly, he sighed, shoulders falling. "Ok, fine, they _wanted_ me to die. At least a death fighting can be called 'heroic' instead of watching me try and fail to master my magic. That's just embarrassing for the clan."

"You're a clan kid." That explained so much. The clans were always so careful to preserve their image, and it took Kakashi only a moment to remember the mightly Uchiha clan. One of the strongest in the land of fire, as the Hakate had been before their numbers had dwindled to just Kakashi and his father by the time Kakashi was born.

"I- were you not listening?" Obito demanded. "Now if they hear of me they'll say I was too weak to even keep myself from getting-"

"Kidnapped." Kakashi finished. He was going to be in a world of trouble for bringing Minato a clan kid but- "My sensei - Namikaze Minato - is considered a genius throughout the elemental nations. He might be able to help you figure out how to control your magic." Obito's eyes glimmered with hope.

"You- you mean it." His voice is a whisper. "You- you'd have me travel with you, screwy magic and all. You really think your sensei can figure out what's wrong with my magic."

"Of course." Kakashi stared into Obito's black eyes. "I wouldn't joke about something so serious."

Tears welled up in Obito's eyes, and he threw himself at Kakashi, arms wide- Kakashi froze, confused-

And arms wrapped around him in a hug-

"Thank you." Obito's voice is soft with gratitude. "I- I just- thank you."


End file.
